Tujuh
by CassieKi
Summary: Tujuh hal yang dilalui Kris Wu sebelum mendapatkan Pemuda manis dan seksi bermata panda yang menarik hatinya. Hanya cerita ringan dengan sedikit bumbu humor. KrisTao fluff


**Tujuh** hal yang dilalui Kris Wu sebelum mendapatkan Pemuda manis dan seksi bermata panda

yang menarik hatinya.

 **_Cassie_**

 **Preman**

Pertama kali Kris bertemu pemuda bermata panda itu, mungkin hal ini adalah kesan yang di dapatnya. Bagaimana tidak, baru pertama kali bertemu saja pemuda berkulit eksotis itu berani memukul pipi mulusnya bahkan mengumpatnya di perpustakaan umum, padahal kan dia tidak melakukan apa-apa, yah selain mengelus bokong pemuda berkantung mata itu. Tapi kan itu salahnya sendiri punya bokong seindah itu.

 **Takdir**

Satu hal yang mungkin tidak bisa dihindari di dunia ini adalah takdir, dan seorang Wu Yifan percaya dengan yang namanya takdir. Lihat saja, pria unyu dengan bokong mulus tapi pukulan preman yang sempat menghantamnya tadi saat ini berdiri di hadapannya tepatnya di kamar samping apartemenya terlihat tengah membuka pintu berwarna putih itu. Jangan bilang ibu gendut pemarah yang pindah dua hari lalu akan digantikan bocah manis ini. Hahh takdir memang manis bagi pria Tiongkok-Canada ini.

 **Tetangga**

Ternyata panda cantik yang sudah menarik hati Wu Yifan benar adanya menjadi tetangga barunya. Sungguh dirinya beruntung, karena apartemen yang ditinggalinya selama dua tahun ini memiliki balkon luar yang dapat melihat ke balkon tetangga lainnya. Ahh kalau dulu ia selalu dimarahi ibu ibu gendut karena balkonnya yang tidak terawatt, maka kini dia disuguhi pemandangan indah si bokong semok yang senam di balkon setiap pagi, yah walaupun wu yifan tetap medapat amarah dari si Panda Unyu. "Fuck you, tiang listrik mesum!" yahh seperti itu misalnya.

 **Berkenalan  
**

Mungkin di sepanjang umur Kris Wu Yifan yang baru 26 tahun ini, berkenalan dengan pemuda seksi sebelah adalah yang paling absurd. Bagaimana tidak, selama seminggu dirinya berusaha menarik perhtian tetangganya agar bisa berkenalan, mulai dari ikut berolahraga di balkon bersama (yahh sekalian melihat tubuh seksi itu dengan baju ketat), membuang sampah dengan jadwal yang sama, sampai berpura-pura mengantar makanan sekaligus berkunjung (yang dihadiahi tatapan sinis) tapi hanya pizza yang dibawa Yifanlah yang masuk rumah itu. Tapi yang namanya kerja kers pasti membuahkan hasil, karna pada akhirnya Yifan memperoleh nama si cantik, melalui gelas starbuck yang bertuliskan 'Zitao' saat mereka bersama di Lift.

 **Akrab**

Setelah 2 minggu disinisi oleh Zitao, akhirnya Yifan bisa juga menaikan taraf hubungan dari tetangga menjadi teman, bahkan dirinya sudah mulai boleh bertamu ke rumah tetangganya walau kadang masih ada makian yang terdengar dari si cantik kalau tangan jahil Yifan mulai berulah. Dan nampaknya Yifan harus berterimakasih pada Candy, anjing kecil yang dititipkan kakaknya sejak minggu lalu. Saat itu Candy yang kabur dari pintu Yifan yang terbuka berlari ke arah lift yang baru saja tertutup mengeluarkan sosok tinggi dengan kulit eksotis. Yang tidak disangka adalah, Zitao langsung menggendong Candy dan Nampak akrab dengan anjing putih itu. Akhirnya sejak itu Yifan mulai mencoba bertamu ke tempat Zitao, dengan alasan tidak mengerti cara merawat anjing (dasar modus). Dan setelah seminggu akrab, Yifan baru au, bahwa Zitao dibalik kesangarannya adalah pemuda polos, yang manja serta unyu. Ughhh tipe Yifan bangetss.

 **Cinta**

Cinta pada pandangan pertama. Yifan tidak pernah percaya pada hal ini, yang dia percaya adalah cinta karna terbiasa, dan hal ini berlaku pada dirinya saat ini. Memang sedari awal bertemu si panda ini, ia sudah tertarik, tapi belum bisa disebut cinta. Ya, setelah 2 bulan menjadi tetangga, bisa dikatakan blasteran Canada Tiongkok ini terbiasa untuk menggoda dan memperhatikan si bokong seksi ini dan akhirnya jatuh pada pemuda yang bernama Huang Zitao. Entah apa yang membuat Kris jatuh cinta, mungkin tubuh seksinya? kecantikannya? Atau mungkin karena Zitao adalah tipenya? Tapi sepertinya bukan, karena Yifan sendiri tidak tau apa yang membuatnya jatuh pada pesona Tao, yang dia tau hanyalah jantungnya terus berdetak saat berdekatan dengan pria bermata panda itu.

 **Saranghae**

Sudah 4 bulan Kris bertetangga dengan pemuda yang kini sering dipanggilnya Taozi itu dan mereka semakin akrab, sudah tidak ada lagi Zitao yang sinis (kecuali ketika mesumnya Yifan mucul tentu saja), bahkan kini Zitao sering berkunjung ke Rumah Yifanuntuk nonoton DVD Korea kesukaannya (apa aku sudah bilang Zitao adalah maniak drama Korea terutama Lee MinHo?) mengingat apartemen Yifan memiliki satu kamar yang khusus dijadikan Home Theatre. Seperti saat ini mereka tengah menonton The Heirs untuk ke empat kalinya. "Ahhhhh, Kim Tan Oppa romantis sekali." Yahh kalau sudah melihat Lee MinHo memang terkadang si Panda semok ini lupa gender. "Kau suka pria kaya seperti Kim Tan ya?" Kris merespon.

"Ya, aku memang menyukai yang seperti Kim Tan, tapi bukan karena dia kaya, tapi karena dia adalah pri yang berbicara terus terang mengenai perasaannya pada orang yang dicintainya. Aku suka orang seperti itu."

"Saranghae"

CUP, sebuah ciuman kecil didaratkan Yifan ke bibir Pink itu.

"Eh?"

Dan rona merah pertanda malu di wajah Zitao menutup sore indah milik Yifan.

END

Haiii, author baru stok lama, heheh sebenarnya udah baca ff sejak 2009, tapi baru kali ini berani upload story. Semoga suka ceritanya ya. Rasanya rindu melihat momen Kristao, apalagi ngelihat momen Kris Luhan rasanyabaper bangetttt, padahal mereka sau Negara, dah gitu satu profesi, tapi kok gak pernah satu frame lagi, ahh sedih dehhh. Hahhh malah jadi curhat. Pokoke salam kenal aja ya untuk semua. Semoga menikmati cerita yang gk seberapa ini. Dan kalau berkenan silahkan review. Salam cinta dari Casiie :********


End file.
